Being Afraid of Coasters Isn't Cool At All
by A-New-Kind-Of-Crazy
Summary: The DWMA has a day off and you know what that means! Fun times at the amusement park. But there is one problem, Soul hates roller coasters! Reposted because of technical problems


Soul was jerked from sleep by a sudden shake from Maka "Come on Soul!" she smiled "It's amusement park day!" Rubbing his eyes, the white haired boy slowly rose out of his bed as his partner ran out into the kitchen. Their breakfast was already set out on the table. Maka sat down, "It's your favorite, blueberry pancakes," she said. Soul sat down across from her and picked up his fork, "Cool!" As the weapon began shoveling pancake into his mouth, Maka started making plans for the day. After they finished their breakfast they went into their rooms. Maka stared at her closet, scoping out the perfect outfit. She settled on a pair of jean shorts and a white polka dot shirt. Her pigtails bounced as she came back into the living room where Soul was standing. "Ok let's go," Maka put her wallet in her pocket and opened the door to their shared apartment. Soul followed behind is eager partner, slightly dreading the day to come. He enjoyed spending time with Maka, but she loved roller coasters. He hated them.

The two partners sat on the bench near the bus stop. "What should do first?" Maka asked. "Uh how about... the arcade? I want to try to win something," suggested Soul. The girl next to him nodded "Great idea." As the bus came into view Maka jumped off the bench, pulling her partner up with her. The two boarded the bus and sat down next to each other. With their legs touching, they spread a map out onto their laps and looked over it. Maka pointed to a few rides that she wanted them to go on, most of the were large coasters. In an attempt to get away from the topic, he looks at all the restaurants. "Oh look Soul! They have a log flume, I know you like the water rides." Maka's smile set of the butterflies in his stomach, "Yeah." The bus lurched to a stop and Maka, who had been leaning over the map, toppled over. Soul chuckled as he helped her up, "Looks like we're here." Maka nodded and gave a small smile. She grabbed her partner's hand and hopped down onto the sidewalk. Soul tried to keep up with the eager girl, but kept tripping. The line for tickets wasn't to long, and they managed to make into the park quickly. The two made their way to the arcade.

Maka stopped at the counter while Soul scoped out the machines. His eyes wandered to a claw game with stuffed animals as prizes. At the bottom of the machine say a plush panda. "Perfect," Soul muttered. Maka found him at the machine and smiled, "See something you want." He nodded and held out his hand for some quarters. His partner giggled and dropped a few into his open hand. Soul popped them in the machine, then moved the claw above the toy. When it was perfectly aligned he pressed the button. As the claw lifted the panda, it slipped out of the machine's grasp. Soul slammed his hand down, "Crap!"

"We have more quarters Soul," said Maka.

She handed him a few and watched as he moved to claw steadily. The machine grabbed the plush tightly and dropped into the the prize receptacle. Soul grinned, pulling the toy from behind the flap. "You did it," his partner smiled at him. "Yeah, and you can have this. I know you like animals and stuff." He handed the panda to her. "Wow! Thanks Soul," Maka hugged the toy her weapon had given her.

The two strolled out of the arcade, prize in hand. "Where should we go now?" Soul asked.

"We talked about going on the log flume."

"Oh yeah! Sounds good."

Soul was doing all he could to keep his little partner away from the big roller coasters. Being afraid of coasters wasn't cool at all and he didn't want her to know. They boarded the log flume after a short wait in a line. Soul sat in back and Maka in front. The log was a bit crowded so Maka was practically sitting on her partner's lap. At first the ride moved slowly but grew faster and faster. On the big hill Soul held around Maka's waist to keep her from falling out of the log. She smiled and put her hands up in the air, the water splashing up onto the riders. After the last hill, the log came to a jerky stop. Soul helped his partner out if the ride, and couldn't help but notice that Maka's white shirt had gotten wet. He tried not to look but he could she her colored bra through her wet shirt. Soul blushed a bit and slipped of his jacket. "Here," he offered it to his miester, "you must be cold." Maka smiled at the boy and wrapped the jacket around her shoulders.

The two walked together around the park, looking for a place to eat. They decided on getting some ice cream. Maka ordered for them while Soul found a quiet place to sit. His partner joined him at a small table with an umbrella blocking the sun. She smiled and gave him his ice cream. Soul thanked her and took a lick. "Do you want to try a bit of mine Soul?" Maka held out her cone to him. Her partner licked the ice cream and let out a pleased sigh, "That's good." As the two finish their ice cream and throw away the trash, Maka gasps. "What is it?" the boy asks.

"Look," she points to a part of a ride that peeks out over the trees.

"Oh yeah..." Soul feels his stomach drop.

"Let's go ride that one!"

"Uh sure."

The two partners made their way over to the entrance to the roller coaster. The line wasn't to long so the wait was short. Although he wanted to act cool, Soul could feel his knees start to shake. "You ok Soul?" Maka asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" he responded.

"You sure?"

"Don't worry, I'm good."

They got to the end of the wait and an worker guided them to the cars. Maka held Soul's arm as the found their way to an open car. The two sat down near the front and buckled their seatbelts. The boy's foot bounced up and down as the attendants checked the bars. He swallowed hard as the intercom spoke warnings. As the countdown started he grabbed Maka's hand. "5, 4, 3, 2...1."

With a quick burst of speed the ride took off. At the start everything was fine, a few turns and bumps here and there, but nothing too big. Soul took a sigh of relief as he felt the ride being to lose speed. Then with a metallic clang the coaster lurched back to life. Even as the ride crept higher and higher, the weapon could feel his stomach about 50 feet below him. His partner felt his hand begin to shake and she gripped it harder, "You should have told me you didn't want to go on this ride."

"But Maka, I know you wanted to ride it." Soul responded.

"You dummy, you could have let me go alone."

"You're the dummy," the coaster slowly moves up up up.

"Whatever you dork," Maka extended her arm to her shaking partner. He smiled thankfully and pulled her closer to him. The ride reached the highest point and and the two sat, in eachother's arms, braced themselves. As the nose tipped down and gravity took over, Soul pulled Maka onto his lap. "When I'm here with you, I don't have to be afraid." With those words the coaster sped downward. The partners felt the wind whip all around them, but they were more focused on the taste of the other's lips.


End file.
